Deep Silent Complete
by DP-san
Summary: [Songfic] "In your creation heaven did decree, that in your arms sweet death should dwell..." Rated PG for character death. And no, the character isn't one of the main five, nor is it one of the Genei Ryodan. Please R&R.


***Deep*Silent*Complete***   
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy 

    Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, the song Deep Silent Complete belongs to Nightwish, etc, etc, etc... 

    Claimer: I own my ideas. As weird as they shall be. 

    A.N.: I have no clue how this... character... is like. I don't want to just _tell_ you who the character is. Rest assured, it's not an original character -- but we don't know that much about this character, anyway, so it might as well be considered one. I have no clue. Anyway... if anyone has any _official_ information on... this character... do e-mail me. 

*** 

_In your creation heaven did decree   
That in your arms sweet death should dwell_

    Gentle, nice pressure on her face, a warm body next to hers, the gentle waves crashing onto the shore... it was peaceful. Oh so peaceful, a day where nothing could go wrong. The tangerine sun was not bearing down at her, for she and the person beside her were resting beneath an overhang of rock. 

    She winced as he touched the long, fresh scar crawling across her cheek. Slowly, she opened her eyes, blue like the sea before her, and looked up happily into the identical pair above her. 

_Deep silent complete   
Black velvet sea   
The sirens are calling for me_

    Seagulls squawked above the two on the beach. The boy bent down and brushed his lips over her scarred forehead, silver hair like hers tickling her untanned skin. 

    She had always wanted to be like him: strong, fast, appreciated... unlike herself, a weakling, emotionally unstable. Unlike her, who was a disgrace to her family. Unlike her, an eight-year-old who hadn't even killed yet. When _he_ was her age, two years ago, he'd already killed at _least_ ten people. 

    It wasn't as though she wanted to kill, odd as it may sound. Raised in an assassin family, yet not wanting to see other people's dreams, hopes, and their _love_ die. She didn't want to kill. Never. Ever. 

    But she didn't have the courage to run away. What her older brother and her mother would do to her... she gave an involuntary shudder. 

    "What's wrong?" he asked, staring at her. "Thinking of mom and Milluki again?" 

    "Yeah, I guess... I feel like a failure... even Kalluto's better than me, and she's _six_. I... I..." Tears came to her eyes, gathering like water before a dam as she degraded herself. 

    "You know what..." he said in his song-like voice, hand trailing down to her neck. "I'm tired of seeing you being bullied. I know you're not happy with your life." 

    "R-really? But I'm happy with you, aniki! You help me go on with my life!" 

    "But what's the point of going on with your life when you don't like what you're doing?" 

    "Well... we can run away together!" She reached out to his other hand resting on the sand beside her, and covered it with her hand, scars across it like roads in a city. "You don't like being an assassin, I don't like being an assassin... we can be happy together!" 

    "No... That would only make things worse. So... you know what I'm going to do?" 

    "What?" 

    "...I'm going to kill you." 

_Saved my soul thinking "this song is a lie"   
Sand on the shore is so dry_

    She wouldn't believe this. She _couldn't_ believe this. Her brother? Kill her? 

    "I don't want to see you suffer anymore. I can't stand to see you crying every time Milluki whips you. I don't like it. If we run away, sooner or later, we'll have to come back. I just know it. If I kill you... I could end it all. You're just another person I was hired to kill," he added, calmly. The dam broke, and tears slid down her pale cheeks. 

_ Deep silent complete   
Black velvet sea   
Brave day sinking in endless night_

    She thrashed about wildly, her voice panicky. However, he had his other hand on top of her thin body, holding her down. She was screaming crazily, sobbing madly. 

    "N-no! I don't wanna die! If I die, you won't be with me! I don't wan--" 

    The once gentle hand resting on her throat turned into a claw, sliding itself under her skin, tearing open her throat. The sky was crimson as the sun set, matching the color of her blood. Slowly, slowly, her life drained out of her, slaking the dry sand's thirst, staining her brother's clothes. She finished her sentence with a gurgling sound, giving her brother a last, fleeting glance, before falling limp. 

_ The age will say "this poet lies"   
Heaven never touched earthly face   
The age will say "this night was ours" _

    The boy stared at his bloodstained hand as the last ray of the sun disappeared over the horizon, making the ocean look black. Like velvet. The seagulls had stopped squawking earlier; the night was silent. 

    Then, he felt the bubble of mirth slowly rising up his chest. A snicker escaped his lips, gradually turning itself into a string of insane cackling. 

    He felt dementedly happy, strangely complete. He'd never have to put up with his idiotic sister clinging to him ever again. Yes. With his sister's corpse in his lap, he felt, oddly... 

    Complete. 

_ Blessed with the deep   
The silent   
The complete _

~*~   
Owari   
~*~ 

    A.N.: That was demented. T_T... Originally, I was planning on having this fic as [Insert Member of the Genei Ryodan Here] x Kurapika. But not Shizuku. After I thought about it for a while, I realized that Kurapika wouldn't fit in there. Then, I thought maybe Killua x Kurapika, but I didn't like that idea, because a) that pairing freaks me out, b) I'd be killed by Kurapika fans, and c) why would Killua kill Kurapika? 

    So then I thought about how no one knows anything about Alluka. Maybe she's dead. *nods* And, for that matter, I do not know if Alluka is a he or a she. For the sake of this demented, insane fic, it's a she. 

    Go easy on the flames, please. 

    ~Wusai 


End file.
